1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a hard drive carrier for an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can include a number of device enclosures. An example of a device enclosure is a hard drive enclosure, which can hold multiple hard drives that are typically installed in the hard drive enclosures. The hard drives are communicatively and electrically connected to a backplane of a system enclosure with a connector such as a serial attached small computer system interface (SCSI) connector.